The invention relates to a height-adjustable support for semi-trailers or the like. Such supports are arranged in pairs in the front region of semi-trailers and, in the fast gear, can be brought into the supporting or transport position and, if necessary, in the low gear, they can be used to lift a partial mass of the semi-trailer.
A generic support is known from EP 1 104 369 B1. Its large-diameter gearwheel for the fast gear is designed pot-shaped and supported in a cap seated on an outer sleeve. At the front face of the support and constructionally below the transmission input shaft, the large gear rim of this gearwheel directly dips into the outer sleeve. Constructionally, this necessitates a substantial shortening of the front wall region of the inner sleeve, resulting in a loss of guiding length between the outer and the inner sleeves, which, in the case of an extreme lifting length of the inner sleeve, leads to a loss of kinking and bending stiffness of the support.